


Freckles

by Citruline



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citruline/pseuds/Citruline
Summary: Kristoff has a big fascination with the freckles all over Hans' body.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how but I ended up on Disney Kink and basically [this prompt](https://disney-kink.livejournal.com/9516.html?thread=6161196#t6161196) caught my eye.  
> Huh, I admit that I haven't seen the movie in... a while... and so this ended up being characterized by a mix of what I remember and what I caught after going on a small binge read of this ship.  
> I apologize, this isn't exactly my best work.  
> Unbetaed.

The early morning light woke Kristoff from his slumber.

He yawned, stretched a little bit, before turning to the side, towards the other source of warmth in his bed.

_Hans_.

Sometimes Kristoff still had difficulty with wrapping his head around everything that had happened in his life.

How he’d gotten so close with princess Anna, Hans’ evil manipulations, queen Elsa’s return and the end to the eternal winter. Hans being returned to the Southern Isles, his imprisonment, trial and sentence.

Hans didn’t talk much about those two years in prison. But his penance had brought him back to Arendelle.

Queen Elsa hadn’t been kind – or maybe she had – when she gave Hans some tasks to prove himself worthy. And that was how Kristoff had ended up back in the story.

His courtship with Anna had been broken as they realized how much better they worked as friends. There was some initial awkwardness but it was quickly overcome. And then Kristoff had to accompany and guide the fallen prince.

At first he’d cursed Elsa because that had to be a punishment for breaking things off with his sister, right?

Things with Hans were very strained from the get go. He just didn’t trust anything that came from the other’s mouth.

It was amid one of the tasks that things began to change.

Hans was actually trying.

And then they started to interact more, cordially opening up and sharing experiences and ideas.

Kristoff’s life had been arduous, lots of work to be done – but at least he had his parents’ undivided attention. Being the youngest out of thirteen brothers didn’t allow for much of it. Hans had told him of how he had some fond memories of both his parents and siblings but something had changed one day. It was like the air had changed, thickened. Things got bad after that. It was everyone for themselves. And Hans didn’t have the means to survive. Then he followed his brother’s bright idea. To marry into another country’s royalty. But where his brother had had it easy, Hand had gotten desperate and decided to eliminate the sisters. He had been on borrowed time, after all.

The thick, heavy air had been surrounding him, allowing for the deepest bits of nastiness to come out. He was resolute in getting a crown, as that would show everyone. The runt wasn’t as useless as they thought.

The end of the eternal winter had shattered the heaviness, bringing remorse and guilt. That had nearly consumed him, as well as the self-hatred that had blossomed.

When he got back home it was as if the spell had been broken. But he still had to pay for his crimes – and to be made an example of.

After an afternoon of hard work digging the hard ground in one of the northern villages, Hans paused and looked up at the sky. He was breathing heavily and sweating quite a bit. He’d commented about how pretty the night sky was. He usually wasn’t allowed to enjoy something as simple as looking at the sky.

Kristoff took pity of him and told him that it was time to go inside.

Coincidentally, that was the first time Kristoff noticed _them_.

Hans had freckles and they were distracting.

It was from then on that he kept noticing them. On his face, on his shoulders and back…

Fortunately there weren’t many more tasks to be done and they were back to the palace before long. But there was a change now. They had become friends. And as time passed, they’d become close friends.

The day they admitted to having feelings for the other was still remembered by Kristoff as a very strange one.

Kristoff had gotten to the room where they usually met in the evening. Hans was acting strange. Twitchy. Kristoff had them sitting down, in hopes of calming the red head. Hans seemed to pale – a quick contrast to his previous blush – and his freckles caught Kristoff’s eye. They were in start relief against the pale skin. His hand moved without his command, a move that was aborted mid-air. He got a confused look from the other. The air between them got awkward. Until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“They look pretty!” he blurted out. Still the confusion didn’t seem to abate so Kristoff had to explain. “Your freckles.”

And the blush returned.

The awkwardness returned when Hans spoke, in a very unassured way, about having feelings towards Kristoff. Things eased up a little then, and their admission of feelings was the beginning of a new chapter in both their lives. They started courting. And after a while Kristoff was able to start indulging in his fascination with Hans’ freckles.

“They’re like constellations, marked in your skin,” he’d said one day as he was tracing odd patterns connecting the freckles in Hans’ back. There were just so many patters that could be followed. Hans made a slightly disbelieving noise. it was followed by a nort after Kristoff musing about painting said patterns on his skin.

They had tried that anyway. It had been messy but fun – and what had happened after the clean-up had also been quite memorable.

Even now, two years after they started courting, the fascination with the freckles hadn’t diminished.

Hans had his back turned to Kristoff, the sheet carelessly covering his lower body. He was still sleeping, unmindful of the light that filtered through the diaphanous curtains. But there was light enough for Kristoff to see how the grey light bathed the pale skin, the quality of the light shifting, turning golden.

And with it, the freckles seemed to beckon for Kristoff to touch them.

He did so. His index finger touching one of the freckles on the other’s right shoulder. That was going to be his starting point now. And from there some patterns emerged, one or two times edging lower than Kristoff had allowed himself to go – only to slide upwards, a new path being connected. That was also hoe he sensed that Hans was waking up. It also helped that he was so attuned to the prince now.

Yet, Kristoff continued to do what he was doing. Leisurely.

“Figures you’d be doing that already,” the prince’s voice came out rough due to sleep yet Kristoff could hear a smile in it. “Don’t you ever get tired?” the question came as Hans turned to lay on his back, looking slightly amused.

“Never!” Kristoff’s answer came quickly, on instinct.

Hans snorted at his antics, fondly. But his amusement shifted when Kristoff returned to his previous task. Only now he used his lips instead of the pad of his finger.

And his imposed restriction to going below the waist area had been lifted.

He really had no problem with exploring the areas that until then had been out of his way.

And neither did Hans.

 


End file.
